thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard: A Joyful Occurrence
Author's Note: This is a flashback to Kion's birth. ---- It was two weeks after the battle between the Pridelanders and the Outsiders. A week after the Union of the two Prides, and Kiara and Kovu's mateship ceremony. Nala was pregnant with her second cub. Rafiki had said at her last checkup that the cub could come anytime in the next week. To get ready for her baby, Nala has stayed off her paws and was happy to give the leadership of the hunting party to Sarabi. Kiara was tasked with keeping her mother company as she rested in the den. Each member of the family was excited for the new arrival: Nala was excited to open her heart to a new bundle of joy. Simba was excited to be a father again; he had not revealed this to Nala, but he was secretly hoping for a son. Kiara was excited to be a big sister, who was almost full grown and the mate of Kovu. Kovu was excited because Kiara was. Sarabi and Sarafina were over the moon to be grandmothers again. Nala was laying in the den, resting, when she suddenly felt a severe sharp pain in her belly. Both her mother and Sarabi had warned her that it was the sign her cub was coming. She smiled, eyes bright with excitement and love. "Simba, come quickly!" she called. Simba rushed into the den. "Darling, what is it?" he asked. Nala smiled sweetly at her mate. "It's finally time, darling," she said. A smile slowly spread across Simba's face. "My love, are you absolutely sure?" "I'm sure. Please, go fetch our daughter, Kovu and our mothers," Nala said. Simba nuzzled her before complying with her request, he sent Zazu to fetch Rafiki and gathered his family inside with Nala, Kiara was the first to come up to her mother, "Mom is it really time?" She asked, "it's time darling, your going to be a big sister at last" Nala said, smiling she and Kiara rubbed muzzles, then Sarafina approached her daughter, Sarafina knelt down and she and Nala rubbed muzzles, "my darling child I am so so proud of you" she said her voice wavering with emotion, Nala smiled at her mother, tears forming in her eyes, " thank you mother" she said, licking Sarafina's cheek, Sarabi ushered the remaining lionesses and Kovu out before coming over to her daughter in law and nuzzling her, " I'm very proud of you dearest one" she said, Nala smiled and thanked Sarabi. Kiara pressed her muzzle to Nala's cheek, " Mom can I stay with you?" She asked, Nala glanced at Simba, who nodded his consent, before turning back to Kiara with a loving smile, " Of course Precious one, you have earned the right to witness the best thing in The Circle Of Life" she said. Just then Rafiki appeared in the entrance to the den, he was holding a small bundle of herbs and his walking stick, "Well, Well it appears the newest member of the royal family has decided to come early" he said chuckling, " how are you feeling today my devoted queen?" He asked, " I feel ready to see my baby" Nala answered, "When I give the word I need you to push as hard as you can, ok" Rafiki said, he handed the bundle of herbs to Nala who gulped them down and nodded. Rafiki put his palms on either side of Nala's belly, "let's see how the little one is doing shall we" he said, gently he pressed down on Nala's belly, with a smile he glanced up at the king and queen, "Simba, Nala it is almost time" he said, Simba and Nala exchanged a excited look,"All right Nala I need you to push now" Rafiki said, it took three pushes but Finally Nala was holding her cub in her paws, Rafiki smiled, "Congratulations, Simba, Nala it is a boy" he said, Sarafina was the first to step forward, smiling she pressed her muzzle to Nala's cheek, then knelt down for her first look at her new grandson, Sarabi nuzzled Nala, before joining Sarafina. Then Kiara crept forward with caution, Nala smiled encouragingly at her daughter, "Its all right Kiara, would you like to hold your new brother?" Nala said, Kiara looked at her mother, "May I mom?" She asked, Nala smiled," of course darling, just sit like me and Nai Nai will put him in your paws" she said, Kiara did as her mother asked, and Sarabi gently placed her brother in her paws, Kiara gazed down at her new brother, a look of pure immense love in her eyes,"Hello there, little one I'm your older sister Kiara, I love you very much, and I promise to always be there for you, protecting you, teaching you, and loving you, You are the little brother I've always wanted" she whispered, Kiara glanced up at her parents who were watching the exchange with love and amusement in their eyes,"Mom,Daddy, what's his name?" Kiara asked, "Well Kiara we thought we would wait until the little guy has his presentation in the morning, and we could reveal it to the whole kingdom" Simba said, "That seems fair" Kiara said, Sarafina reached over and gently took her grandson from Kiara. "Kiara darling, it's time for bed" Nala said smiling at Kiara, Kiara smiled as Kovu came up to her and pressed his muzzle to Kiara's cheek, "All right mom" she said, she and Kovu went to their sleeping place which was next to Nala's, they snuggled, together and fell asleep, Early the next morning Simba and Kovu were outside on the peak of Pride Rock overlooking the Kingdom while Kiara and Nala were inside getting ready, Finally Nala was ready and walked outside to join her mate, Kiara followed holding her baby brother and Sarafina and Sarabi brought up the rear, the four of them, along with Sarafina and Sarabi waited for the old baboon to arrive, Finally Rafiki arrived and ascended the peak. Smiling he embraced each member of the royal family including Sarafina and Sarabi, he anointed the cub, then he gently lifted the newborn cub from Kiara's mouth. "It is my great pleasure to introduce his majesty... Prince Kion" Rafiki said lifting the cub up so all of the kingdom could see him. The animals gathered below immediately erupted into cheers, from her spot next to Kovu, Kiara was watching the ceremony with pride, a feeling of pure immense love in her heart and a look of pride in her eyes. When the ceremony was over Kiara took her brother back into her mouth and the family went inside. Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics Category:Fanfiction Category:Flashback Fanfics